XenoGirls Sneak Peek 1 (Semi-disowned)
by MarioMasterProductions
Summary: This is a story I've been working on for quite a while, I hope you enjoy it. Development starts in either December or January. Disclaimer: Some things in this sneak-peek might not be true (Remember that this is still in development). That said the characters and powers are confirmed in the story. XenoGirls is inspired by the Persona series. Rights are in the story.


XenoGirls sneak peek

XenoGirls © Mario Master Productions (Me)

Persona © Atlus © SEGA

The XenoGirls are in the metaverse FCC building ready to take down the person (Who shall not be named for reasons) who wants everyone to pay for the internet.

 ***The group confronts the person***

Guin: "Hey asshole, we've been looking for you."

Shadow FCC worker: "So, you've finally found me." *chuckling while sitting on a giant stack of money*

Ai: (Thinking: "Look at all of that money, with that I can finally convince Tom Nook to give me Mother 3 *Shakes her head*…..No Ai it's wrong to steal.") "Look at all of that money, that sicko took it from everyone because of his selfishness."

Shadow FCC worker: "No young lady, I do this to protect children from bullying and hurtful comments."

Doodle: "N****, that's a load of bullshit! You know they're many alternate ways to do that. And taking money from children; Bitch do I need to remind you of what happened with EA years ago?! They got greedy to the point where the company got into bankruptcy and almost everyone got arrested because taking money from children which spoiler alert is a very bad influence."

Shadow FCC worker: "Who cares about the children? I'm just trying to make the internet a safer place." *Gets closer to Doodle, offers her money* "Here sweetie, how about showing me those melons of yours?!"

 ***Everyone is in shock to what he said***

Doodle: *Gasp* *Smakes his face* "GET AWAY FROM YOU PERVERT!"

Shadow FCC worker: "Ah, you want to be lonely I see. Come on don't you wanna go with a handsome guy like me who's rich and famous?"

Doodle: "N**** my 3 brothers are more handsome than you and that's saying something."

 ***The team is laughing at the FCC worker***

Jason: "Ooooooh you saying he got a small dick?"

Shadow FCC worker: "Tch me small dick, please like the red head weeb even has one anymore."

 ***Doodle is now pissed off***

Doodle: "Where is Bonnie-Chan? I'm about ready to clock this n****!"

Xerene: "Yeah, where is she? The analysis machine should have been done by now."

 ***Bonnie comes back, but it looks like she's about to cry***

Ai: "Bonnie-Chan what's wrong? Isn't the analysis machine complete on this guy? (Thinking: "UGH, if only I'm old to say those words. But noooo Nintendo has to keep me kid friendly thanks Reggie-Senpai." *Has an annoyed look on her face*)

Bonnie: "Yes it's done, but I found something shocking."

Xerene: "What?"

Bonnie: "Apparently, this guy was under suspicion of changing some T-M video games to E so he can get more money…..I just realized that I might have played some games that might have been for older people…..I feel so hypocritical." *Bonnie is crying*

 ***The team comforts Bonnie***

Bonnie: "….On top of that, he used to work for EA. I can't believe I wasted poke-dollars on a bad publisher."

 ***The team is shocked to hear this from Bonnie***

Shadow FCC worker: *Chuckling* "So you've found out my little secret. Ah the good memories of working there too bad the people there had to stop the micro transactions; I had so much fun with those."

Guin: "They stopped because it was getting out of control!"

Doodle: "You truly don't care anyone; all you care about is making money."

Shadow FCC worker: "Indeed and I'll continue to do so after I destroy you guys."

Jason: "I'd like to see you try asshole!"

Guin: "Let's clock this bastard!"

 **Recommended music: I'll Face Myself – Persona 4**

Shadow FCC worker: *Chuckling* Go ahead and try beating me, you'll never win."

Jason: "We'll see about that."

 **(Turn 1) (Jason, Guin, Xerene, and Doodle are on the battlefield)**

 **(Jason's turn)**

Jason: "PERSONA!" (Persona is a secret, sorry :3)

*Uses Marakukaja, raises party's defense for 3 turns*

 **(Guin's turn)**

Guin: "Get him Sora!" (Persona is Sora from Kingdom Hearts series)

*Uses Kougaon* *Does 286 damage*

 **(Xerene's turn)**

Xerene: "Time for Puyo Puyo!" (Personas are from the Puyo Puyo series)

*Current Persona: Rulue* *Uses Assault Dive* *Does 395 damage* *Xerene loses 51 HP*

 **(Doodle's Turn)**

Doodle: "I have one shot!" (Persona is Plug Cryostat from Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!)

*Uses Concentrate, raises next magic attack*

 **(Boss Turn)**

*Uses Charge, raises next physical attack*

*Uses One-shot Kill on Guin* *Does 236 damage*

*Uses melee attack on Doodle* *Does 110 damage*

*Doodle is weak to physical attacks*

*The FCC worker receives another turn because Doodle is knocked down*

*Uses another Melee attack on Doodle* *Does 102 damage*

 **(Turn 2)**

 **(Jason's Turn)**

Jason: "Hey Guin, lend me a hand."

*Uses Knock Back bros. with Guin* *Does 285 damage* *Guin loses 36 HP*

 **(Guin's Turn)**

Doodle: "Guin-senpai your health is low, be careful!"

Guin: "Persona!"

*Uses Kougaon* *Does 297 damage*

 **(Xerene's Turn)**

Xerene: "I'm gonna have to be careful with my health."

*Uses Persona Change, switched with Arle*

Xerene: "Persona!"

*Uses Bufudyne* *Does 389 damage*

Arle: "Nice job Carby."

Carbuncle: "Gu Gu!" *Has a happy face*

 **(Doodle's Turn)**

*Doodle gets up*

Doodle: "Don't worry guys, I'm fine. Charge this bastard…..if you know what I mean. ;)"

*Uses Ziodyne* *Does 574 damage*

 **(Boss turn)**

Shadow FCC worker: *Chuckling* "Very impressive, but you'll need more than that to beat me." *Eats $100, recovers 1000 HP*

 ***The team was shocked to what he did***

Doodle: "Ai-Chan why did he eat his money?!

Ai: "He recovered health; you guys have to find a way around this somehow!" (Thinking: "And I thought Tom Nook did weird things with his bells….") "Guin, you're gonna have to switch with someone."

 ***The FCC worker over heard this***

Shadow FCC worker: "Well, how about we play naughty?"

Ai: "Please don't…."

*FCC worker tries to use embarrassment on Doodle* *Doodle is Immune to the status ailment*

Doodle: "Someone hasn't watched my commentaries'."

 **(Turn 3)**

*Everyone's defense went back to normal*

 **(Jason's Turn)**

Jason: "Persona!"

*Uses Matarukaja, raises party's attack for 3 turns*

 **(Guin's Turn)**

Guin: "Heal me Sora."

*Uses Diarama on herself, recovers 285 HP*

 **(Xerene's Turn)**

Xerene: "Later Arle."

*Uses Persona Change, switched with Rulue*

Xerene: "Persona!"

*Uses Assault Dive* *Does 773 damage* *Xerene loses 51 HP*

 **(Doodle's Turn)**

*Uses Melee attack* *Does 108 damage*

 **(Boss Turn)**

*FCC worker tries to use embarrassment on Guin* *It works; the man grabs Guin by the crotch, tosses her in the air and slams her head with his fists to the ground* *Guin took 425 damage and received the embarrassed status ailment*

 **(Turn 4)**

*Everyone's defense went back to normal*

 **(Jason's Turn)**

Jason: "Hey Ai, switch Guin for yourself."

*Uses Party Switch, switches Guin for Ai*

 **(Ai's Turn)**

Ai: "Alright Cloud, let's make some thunder." (Personas are from Square Enix games)

*Current Persona: Cloud Strife* *Uses Tarukaja on herself, raises attack for 3 turns*

 **(Xerene's Turn)**

Xerene: "I'll make you pay for what you did to Guin you bastard."

*Uses Revenge because of Xerene's social Link with Guin*

Xerene: "BIG BANG!"

 **Xerene has 30 seconds to get as many garbage Puyo as she can with Big Bang mode.**

*Xerene is finished* Xerene: "DETERMINATION!" *Does 54, 67, 89, 102, 134 damage to the FCC worker*

 **(Doodle's Turn)**

Doodle: "We're almost there guys!"

*Uses Persona Change, switches with Yui Hirasawa from K-On!* *Yui plays I'll Face Myself from Persona 4 with her Guitar* *Doodle's melee weapon changed to a Guitar*

Doodle: "Persona!"

*Uses Freidyne (Freidyne is Nuclear magic in Persona 5, but its Music magic in this fanfic)* *Does 405 damage*

 **(Boss Turn)**

*Eats $100, recovers 1000 HP*

*Uses Heat wave, attacked all party members* *Jason took 115 damage* *Xerene took less damage because Rulue is resistant to physical damage, but took 20 damage* *Ai took less damage because Cloud is resistant to physical damage, but took 40 damage* *Doodle is weak to physical damage so she took 145 damage*

*Doodle is weak to physical attacks*

*The FCC worker receives another turn because Doodle is knocked down*

*Uses melee attack on Xerene, resists physical attacks* *Does 20 damage*

 **(Turn 5)**

 **(Jason's Turn)**

Jason: "Persona!"

*Uses Lucky Punch* *Got a Crit!* *Does 123 damage* *Jason lost 32 HP*

*Chooses to what to do for an All-Out attack….Decided to attack all at once* *The Team did an All-Out attack on the FCC worker* *Did 505 damage*

 **(Ai's Turn)**

Ai: "There's no Limit."

*Uses Cross Slash (Similar move: God's Hand)* *Does 900 damage* *Ai loses 154 HP*

Shadow FCC worker: *in pain* *Chuckling* "You guys seem to be more powerful than I thought; too bad you'll never win." *Eats $200, recovers 2000 HP*

Doodle: "This man isn't gonna stop eating his money and seeing how much he has this going to take forever….." *Doodle has an idea* "Hey Xerene-Chan, burn the money so he doesn't recover any more health."

 **(Xerene's Turn)**

*Uses Persona Change, switched with Ringo*

Xerene: "Persona!"

*Uses Inferno on the giant stack of money* *All of it got burned*

Shadow FCC worker: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I rightfully earned all of that from the Loot Boxes back in 20XX!"

 **(Doodle's Turn)**

*Uses Party Change, switches with Guin*

Plug: "CHARGE UP!" *Plug got rid of Guin's embarrassment* *this happened because of Xerene's social link with Doodle*

 **(Boss Turn)**

 ***Has Despair because of his money loss and is unable to move***

 **(Turn 6)**

*Everyone except Ai's attack went back to normal*

 **(Jason's Turn)**

Xerene: "Yo Jason, Guin-Senpai is hurt. Heal her quick."

*Uses a healing potion on Guin, she recovered 350 HP*

 **(Ai's Turn)**

Ai: "Limits are meant to be broken."

*Uses Cross Slash* *Does 856 damage* *Ai loses 154 HP*

 **(Xerene's Turn)**

Xerene: "Persona!"

*Uses Agidyne* *The FCC worker is weak to it* *Does 230 damage*

*Chooses to what to do for an All-Out attack….Decided to Baton Pass on Guin, Guin's attack rose for this turn*

 **(Guin's Turn)**

Bonnie: "Have some SP senpai."

 ***Bonnie supported Guin by giving her Maple Syrup, Guin drank it recovered 40 SP***

*Uses finishing move with Ai, Ai gives her the Super Famicom version of EarthBound*

 ***Guin summons Dipper & Mabel, hits them with the KeyBlade and launches them in the sky to get as many stars as they can in 30 seconds***

*Dipper and Mabel collected 25 Stars*

Ai & Guin: "P. K. STTTTTTTTTTTAR STTTTTTTTTTORM!" *Does 2364 damage (The boss had 928 in case you were curious)*

Shadow FCC worker: "NOOOOOO! How am I gonna get Rich's ass now?!" *He passes out on the floor*

 **(Boss Battle over)**

Jason: Good job guys!

*The Team earned 2500 EXP and 12000 Yen*

*Here how much health everyone had left:

Jason's Health: 353

Guin's Health: 376

Xerene's Health: 256

Doodle's Health: 132

Ai's Health: 302

Bonnie's Health: 299*

Author: "Thank you guys and girls for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!"

XenoGirls © Mario Master Productions (Me)

Persona © Atlus © SEGA

Xerene © Trexe13 on DeviantArt

Guin © AskGuinGF on DeviantArt

Doodle © DoodleTones on Youtube

Ai © Toho © Nintendo Co.

Bonnie © Game Freak © The Pokémon Company © Nintendo Co.


End file.
